homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Turner
'''Cassandra "Cassie" Turner '''is the foster daughter of Sally Fletcher and Flynn Saunders. She's the ex-girlfriend of Ric Dalby and Michael MacKenzie and the best friend of Matilda Hunter. She's also the ex-fiance of Henk Van Minnen and the mother of Summer Rose Turner. Storylines Cassie meets Ric while jet-skiing, it soon becomes clear she stole the vehicle and they escape the owner. She meets Ric once again and they go skinny dipping at the beach. Cassie steals his clothes and forces him to go home naked. Cassie attends the "Miss Groper" pageant where her grandmother, Joy is taking part. When she does not win, she gets into an argument with Colleen Smart (Lyn Collingwood), collapses and later dies. Cassie's uncle turns up, but she has flashbacks from her childhood where it is revealed he used to abuse her. He is reported to the police and Sally and Flynn decided to take Cassie into their home. Cassie becomes close to Ric, who is also fostered by Sally and Flynn. Their sexual tension becomes too much, but when it came to sleeping together, Cassie has flashbacks of her uncle Ben (Craig Elliot) abuse and subsequently breaks up with Ric. Cassie starts dating Aden and Ric becomes jealous of their relationship. Ric tackles Aden during a football match, so Aden's brother, Sean (Gabriel Egan) attacks Ric, causing Cassie to dump Aden and later gets back with Ric. Cassie is distraught when she discovers that Flynn is dying from cancer. She cannot cope with him wanting to end his life and goes on a rampage during a cyclone. She becomes trapped with Ric when an electricity cable falls on them. Sally and Flynn rescue them, but are electrocuted in doing so. Although they survive, Flynn later dies from his tumor and Cassie finds it hard to cope with his death. When Belle Taylor (Jessica Tovey) arrives in Summer Bay, she feels threatened by her friendship with Ric and dumps him. She then meets Martha's adoptive brother, Macca and starts to date him. Their romance faces problems when she complains about not being able to see him often and the effect his prescription medication has on him. After more arguments Macca hits Cassie and she decides to forgive him, but reconciles with Ric after he dumps Belle. However, Belle still wants Ric so she convinces Cassie to tutor Drew Curtis (Bobby Morley), while she unsuccessfully attempted to steal Ric back. Ric attends a mechanical course in the city, while Macca returns claiming to have overcome his anger issues. Cassie realises she still has feelings for Macca and gets back together with him. When Ric finds out she has cheated, Cassie decides to move out of her home despite Sally telling her that she does not want her to go and stay with Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger). Macca later receives a job offer in the city and asks Cassie to move with him. After an argument with Sally, Cassie decides to take up his offer. Macca feels bad and tells Sally that she should fight for Cassie; however she does not listen to Sally's pleas and moves. Cassie visits Summer Bay as much as she can; however her visits annoy Macca who begins to beat her up again. After a few more assaults, Cassie feels she has to move back home, but agrees to continue their relationship. Macca tracks her down and hits her again, before handing himself into the police. Cassie decides to start at a charity helpline for domestic abuse victims. Brad Armstrong (Chris Sadrinna) helps her set the charity up and Dan Baker (Tim Campbell) acts as a counsellor. Cassie's first caller for help, Lily Nelson (Kathryn Beck) intrigues Cassie, who then meets up with her. Cassie wins Lily's trust and discovers she is being domestically abused by her boyfriend Kyle Sanders (Anthony Gee). Cassie uses her own experiences with Macca to convince Lily to leave Kyle. Cassie moves Lily into Summer Bay House, but when Sally finds out the truth she forces Lily to leave. Cassie goes to visit Lily, but Kyle turns violent, prompting Sally and Brad to save them. Lily moves back in with Cassie, but she becomes obsessed with protecting her. When Jules Munro (Joel Phillips) arrives, she warns Lily off him believing that he is bad. When Lily nearly drowns in the sea, Jules does not help her. This makes Cassie believe she is correct about him, however they soon realise they are attracted to one another. Jules lures Cassie into a driving lesson, but sabotages the car so he can spend time with her. Jules keeps trying to impress Cassie and even undresses for her. However, she seems more interested in Alex Poulos (Danny Raco). Jules becomes jealous and steals Alex's bike, which forces him to leave town and before he leaves he tells Cassie that he loves her. Cassie becomes close with Alex but is shocked when she discovers that he is dealing drugs. Jules later turns up again and they become close again. Jazz Curtis (Rachel Gordon) ruins their relationship when she lies to Cassie, claiming that she has been sleeping with Jules. Cassie starts dating Henk which annoys Rachel Armstrong (Amy Mathews), who reveals that Henk raped her when she was younger. However, Cassie refuses to believe it and begins a serious relationship with him. Henk later comes bored and dumps Cassie. She later attends a party with Matilda Hunter (Indiana Evans) and where Aden is smoking marijuana. Cassie drives them home despite drinking; when Aden distracts her she crashes the car and is arrested for drunk driving. Henk returns to support Cassie, who is let off with her offence. Cassie discovers that she is pregnant and she and Henk decide to get married. Cassie takes a blood test and discovers that she has contracted HIV from Henk. She runs out of the surgery and is run over by an oncoming car. Although she recovers, Henk leaves her once again and Rachel supports her through her troubles. When Henk returns to win Cassie back, she refuses and tells him she needs to be alone. Aden has to take a HIV test after he got Cassie's blood on her in the crash, but the test returns negative but refuses to forgive Cassie. She is heartbroken when Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) tells Cassie he wants nothing to do with her because she has HIV. Colleen also voices her prejudice by implying she may infect Sally's baby. They both later apologize when Cassie raises awareness of the virus and gains everyone's support. Sally suggests that Cassie goes travelling with her, which she accepts. Cassie decides to have one last road trip with her best friend, Matilda and travel by car. Cassie feels her baby kick for the first time and waves goodbye to the town’s residents as she leaves for her new life.Turner, Cassandra